


private calls

by obsidianwalls



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Shy!George, i did not edit this after writing it, just friends beings soft, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianwalls/pseuds/obsidianwalls
Summary: George couldn’t help the slight disappointment at the stop of their talking. Of course- he doesn’t care what Dream does but right now George wanted to talk to his best friend. He sat for a moment, contributing to the conversation but still hoping Dream would address him once again. Before he could stop himself he opened up discord and typed out a message to Dream, asking to talk privately.He bit his lip nervously as he waited, noticing Dream had trailed off his words when it sent.There was a few clicks from the others mic before the bickering of the rest of them stopped and they were in another voice channel.“What’s up? Are you okay?” Dreams voice was laced with concern. Even though George and him did move from group calls to private ones it was usually asked out loud or because everyone else was yelling. This time was different. There was a quietly typed message in the middle of a normal conversation.-Or, George is too shy to love Dream in front of others.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 452





	private calls

For George it was 5 am, sitting in his desk chair after hours of playing games and going through codes for a video. A normal day for him but still tiring. There was a pile of blankets wrapped around him, legs scrunched up to be covered as he listened tiredly to the people in the voice chat.

The brunette rubbed at his eyes that were hurting from staring at a screen for so long. The blue light was keeping him awake but didn’t stop the yawns that tumbled from his lips.

Maybe he should start going on a walk everyday like Dream suggested. Definitely give his eyes a rest for once.

“Aww, is Georgie tired?” Sapnap teased in the middle of his thoughts, making a laugh fall from everyone. There was a smile plastered on George’s lips at the easy conversation. Something to follow when he was tired of trying to make sense of his fans on the internet.

“It’s 5 am I don’t know what you expect to me,” He responded with the first thing he though, smile evident in his tone. “You act like you don’t nap everyday,”

“Hey- I am a growing boy who needs his rest. My classes are tiring!” The younger was quick to defend himself. There was a small chorus of people using sarcastic tones to reassure him, only fulling the familiar yelling that make the British boy laugh.

“George, are you actually tired? I thought you woke up late?” Dreams voice cut through the rest of the chatter. George’s smile widened and a soft blush dusted his cheeks at the genuine tone. Dream cares, a lot actually. George didn’t think he could do anything but care for everyone around him.

“Not really, It’s just cold and I’m basically cocooned in blankets,” he didn’t want to leave the call, making an easy excuse to not worry to blonde.

George loved to hear Dreams voice and laugh. He would stay awake for days if it meant he could listen to Dream for longer. George could always tell when he was smiling or if his nose was scrunched up in confusion; always wondering if the younger used his hands when he talked or payed attention to whatever he was doing on his own computer.

“How cold is it? I swear it’s just been heat in Florida,” Dream was quick to question, not bothering to try and understand the bickering of the other four people in the call.

They always had conversations in the background. Sometimes moving to a different call if it got too loud. The memories in George’s mind plagued his thoughts, wanting to listen to Dreams voice without all the others in the background.

“Oh uh- it’s like 7 degrees or something,” George remembered to answer, scrunching up his nose as he hoped Dream didn’t notice his hesitation to answer. “Celsius- in Celsius,”

“Oh right, I was really concerned for a second there,” the familiar laugh filled his ears, a warm feeling rising in his stomach. “That’s still really cold,”

“It’s normal for October, I should be used to it by now,” George tried to brush off the concern with a smile before remembered the blonde couldn’t see him. He hoped the tone was enough to calm any worries in Dreams mind. After a beat of silence between them Dream started responding to the main conversation.

George couldn’t help the slight disappointment at the stop of their talking. Of course- he doesn’t care what Dream does but right now George wanted to talk to his best friend. He sat for a moment, contributing to the conversation but still hoping Dream would address him once again. Before he could stop himself he opened up discord and typed out a message to Dream, asking to talk privately.

He bit his lip nervously as he waited, noticing Dream had trailed off his words when it sent.

There was a few clicks from the others mic before the bickering of the rest of them stopped and they were in another voice channel.

“What’s up? Are you okay?” Dreams voice was laced with concern. Even though George and him did move from group calls to private ones it was usually asked out loud or because everyone else was yelling. This time was different. There was a quietly typed message in the middle of a normal conversation.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m completely fine!” George was quick to reassure him, feeling a small pang of guilt for worrying the other. Words were heavy on his tongue as he tried to think of what to say. Dream waited patiently for the older of them to talk, knowing George needed a few moments to express something.

“I just wanted to talk away from them,” he finally admitted quietly. George felt embarrassed and needy; selfish for taking Dream away just because he wanted attention from him. “It’s okay if you want to go to the other chat! It’s just kind of loud and I wanted to... talk to just you,”

“Okay,” He didn’t sound annoyed but there was still a bit of anxiety pooling in the brunettes stomach. “Sapnap’s very loud. Nothing’s changed since he was twelve,”

The joke thrown in to relieve tension brought the two to a fit of giggles. Dream was satisfied with the delightful sound playing through his headset and George was glad Dream didn’t mind talking with him privately.

“Yeah yeah- acts more like a teenager than Tommy and Tubbo,” The happiness was the same between them. A gentle smile was being shared even if they couldn’t see each other. Dream clicked through some things as he waited to hear George speak, not wanting to start a conversation if the older of the two had a topic in mind.

“I love you, Dream”

George laughed slightly at his own confession, knowing Dream always was silent for a moment after. It’s not like George didn’t say it ever but it wasn’t usual and only ever in private conversations. Dream was taken aback but happy, wide smile spreading on his lips as he breathed out a laugh finally.

“I love you too, Georgie. I’m the luckiest girl in the kingdom,” the two laughed once again at the ridiculous joke Dream made. “Is that what this private call was for? Are you a simp?”

“You’re the simp here, confessing your love to me in front of thousands,” George was quick to play it off, scoffing despite the happiness he felt.

“I’m gonna expose you and you can’t do anything about it!” There was laughing between the two as tweets were typed out and responded, getting a message from Sapnap who asked why he wasn’t invited to the party.

The third was added after a moment, falling into a happy conversation. George was glad he did get a moment alone with Dream. Even if it was just to tell him that he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! ive never really posted anything on here so it took me like- 20 minutes to figure it out! go soft on me this is my first mcyt fic- this is based of dreams tweet from today :) just some short fluff for the soul


End file.
